1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for purifying pollutant-containing waste or exhaust air from industrial plants by means of regenerative afterburning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems of the above-described type have been known in the art for a long time in a large variety of embodiments, for example, as disclosed in DE-OS 38 11 598 and DE-OS 38 21 126.
The known systems mentioned above have the disadvantage that relatively complicated and expensive structures are required for carrying out the necessary circulation of the respective heat exchanger fill. Accordingly, in a consistent continuation of the technical development, an apparatus has been disclosed in DE-OS 41 42 136 in which the pollutant-containing waste air and the purified gas produced by regenerative afterburning are conducted by means of a rotary valve in a controlled manner through a heat exchanger fill which is arranged in a segment-like manner above the rotary valve, wherein the heat exchanger fill is not subject to regulation or control and is composed of shaped pieces of stoneware or ceramic material, such as, saddle-shaped pieces, ring-shaped pieces or cylindrical ring-shaped pieces.